


WoF prophecy idea.

by Suger_The_Catrabone



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: No real need for tags, Prophecy, just read it and tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suger_The_Catrabone/pseuds/Suger_The_Catrabone
Summary: This is a Prophecy idea for a WoF story. If you want me to write the full story please comment or leave kudos. Thank you.
Kudos: 8





	WoF prophecy idea.

Ten dragonets from across the land  
One Animus To wield command  
Ten dragonets with past in pain  
One animus who must be slain  
Good or bad, who’s to say  
In the waking world, all must play  
For the world to spin and water flow  
There is one story all must know


End file.
